The Mornig Atfer The Night Before
by Alison1542
Summary: Clark wakes up with an hangover from the night before all he can remeber is a kiss but who was the kiss with? a few changes made furture fic


The Morning after the Night Before  
  
Clark wakes up inside the barn with a very bad hangover from the night before, all he can remember is a kiss from the night before who was the kiss with? Lana, Chloe, Lex, Pete or Someone Else. Clark walks into the house and says "hi" to his mom and dad, "hi son" said Martha and Jonathon. Clark then went upstairs to the bathroom and went to the medicine cupboard and took out the headache pills and removes two tablets from the pack and fills up the glass beside the sink with water and then he takes the tablets and then a drink of water. Clark then lies on his bed and stares at the ceiling and then he starts to remember what happen the day and night before. This is what happened the day and night before.  
  
Clark for once was up and ready for school early, already he standing waited on the bus it arrived dead on time as usual, he got on the bus and took a seat beside Pete, "hi Pete" "hi Clark" and then Chloe walk up sat in seat in front of Clark and Pete "hi Guys" "hi Chloe" they both said the conversation from then was quiet for the rest of the bus ride. The bus arrived on time for school as soon as Clark and his got off the school bus the school bell rang and they went to there first period class which was Science.  
  
At lunch time there was a rumours going around that Lana was giving out invitations to her 18th birthday party, Clark looked around at the tables and he saw that all the popular boys and girls had invitations to Lana's 18th birthday party and then Lana tapped Clark on the shoulder and he quickly turned around and said " hi Lana" "Hi Clark this is for you" Clark Blushed a bright red went he was handed the invitation to the party and said "thanks Lana " "I didn't think I was going to get invitation to your party" "why would you think that Clark" " we only live next door to each other" " I know Clark but we are friends and I would really like you there I see you at the party it is at the Talon at 7pm sharp" " see you later Clark" " alright see you later Lana"  
  
Since Clark had a free period after lunch we went to the Torch to see how Chloe was doing since she was so quite on the bus this morning. Chloe was sitting talking to someone on the phone while looking at her computer screen, " ok thanks Lana for the invitation" Chloe then placed the receiver down and said "hi" to Clark "hi Chloe so you also got an invitation to Lana's party" "Yeah Clark" "do you want me to give you a ride to the Talon Clark?" "Yeah sure Chloe " "ok I will pick you up at 6:30pm so be ready" "ok I see you later at 6:30pm bye Chloe" as Chloe said "goodbye Clark" she thought how lovely he was looking today.  
  
As Clark walked down the corridor he bumped into Pete and said "hi Pete what you doing " "oh hi Clark I trying to decide what to were to Lana's Party I will see you there right Clark" "yeah got my invitation at lunch time " "well I am glad your going Clark do you need a ride" "no thanks Chloe giving me a ride" "ok Clark I see you at the party" "see you at the party Pete"  
  
As Clark was walking home he bumped into Lex at the petrol station on his way home, "hi Lex how are you today" "Great Clark the company just made 20% in profits this week" "well that good Lex" "so did u get invitation to Lana's party Clark" "yeah did you get one Lex" "yeah I got mine this morning when I was it the Talon this morning getting my usual cup of joe" " I will be late though I have an very important business meeting to attend but I see you there Clark" " I see you there Lex and drive carefully" Clark watched as Lex drove off and then walk into the petrol station shop and got something to eat and then walked on home.  
  
Clark walked in and said "hi" to his mom and dad, "there's new neighbours in the street we should go say hi" "ok mom what's there names" "Russell Bell and he has a daughter your age called Joanne Bell" " ok mom I go get change and I see you outside in a couple of minutes" Clark went upstairs and a couple of minutes later his mom shouted "come on Clark you said a couple of minutes not half day son" within 2 seconds of finishing her sentence Clark was in front of her telling her to "hurry up" " very funny Clark" saying catching up to her son.  
  
"Mom what are the neighbours like" "I don't know son but we will soon find out"  
  
This one of my first Fan Fic this one has changed a lot from the first draft.  
  
Plz, Review, Next chapter coming soon hopeful. 


End file.
